Fyrea
by Tigerheart12
Summary: Takes place after the ending of Brisingr.  The last egg in Alagaesia hatches, and the new Rider is completely unexpected.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The egg in the large room wobbled, startling the dark shape besides it. A crack formed in the shell, and the elf quickly looked around before snatching the egg up. She shoved it in the large bag hanging by her waist and looked around the room again. It was imperative to leave the Eldunari; Galbatorix would notice the loss of one, though the Varden needed Eldunari greatly. The egg, however, was a different matter. They weren't as closely guarded as the Eldunari were.

Arya had been sent by the Varden to rescue the last egg from King Galbatorix. Eragon had wanted to come, but she just waved him off. He was just too loud, clumsy, and lovesick. She couldn't work with someone like that right next to her.

Something rustled outside the door. Arya jerked her head over to the door, using her sharp eyesight and acute hearing to sense danger. A few minutes later, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Eragon Shadeslayer, sir, Arya has returned from Uru'baen," murmured Jarsha, messenger boy of the Varden. Eragon breathed a sigh of relief.

_There, little one. Are you happy now? She is safe,_ sighed Saphira, poking her head through the window of Eragon's tent. She had gotten exasperated over the many long hours of waiting for the elf princess to come back from King Galbatorix's castle. Eragon had been extremely fretful.

"Is she at Nasuada's pavilion?" asked Eragon, turning to Jarsha. The boy nodded, and Eragon motioned for Jarsha to leave. He knew the way to the large tent.

_Shall we go?_ The Rider asked Saphira, who snorted in reply.

_I'm surprised you're not there already._ She chuckled, withdrawing her large head out of Eragon's tent. Eragon ignored the comment and jogged out of his tent towards Nasuada's pavilion. Saphira flew overhead.

"Hail, Shadeslayer!" called a man standing by his tent. Eragon nodded in his direction, not really paying attention. He needed to make sure Arya wasn't injured.

"What happened? Did I miss anything?" asked Eragon, barging into Nasuada's tent. He apologized quickly to the captain of the Nighthawk patrol on duty, and turned his attention to Arya. She seemed unharmed, but was focusing hard on something.

On the table between the leader of the Varden and the princess of the elves sat something spectacular and unbelievable.

It was the last egg in all of Alagaesia: the green egg.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm Tigerheart12. That's not my real name; I'm just called that here…obviously. Since I forgot to put a greeting/author's note in the Prologue and Chapter 1, I'll do it here if anyone is even entertained enough to make it this far. :)**

**So, welcome! This is my fanfiction for Eragon. I'm new at this site, so please bear with me if I make mistakes. Ahem, like the one with the author's note…XD**

**Reviews and critiques are appreciated, as well as suggestions!**

**Oh, and I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or any of the movies. The books are by Christopher Paolini, not me. :D**

**Chapter 2**

The fern-colored egg wobbled precariously, and everyone in the room gasped, even Saphira. She had poked her head in a square cut out of the fabric of Nasuada's tent.

Just then, Eragon noticed a large crack in the egg. He strode over to the low table and stooped down next to the silent women.

"Who is it hatching for?" he asked tersely. Arya replied, her lips barely moving.

"We don't know." In the background, squeaks filled the air as the egg moved.

The shell split open, and a membrane-encased dragon fell over, its sides heaving. The small creature bit open its enclosure and crawled out. It twisted around, licking itself clean of any leftover residue before clambering up. Eragon unconsciously leaned in closer. The newborn was a beautiful deep emerald, with small white tail spikes. There were other small spikes on its nose. The belly was a lighter green color, while the eyes were dark green. Small white fangs curved out of its upper jaw, and pearly claws clicked on the surface of the table. The dragon emitted a soft squeak.

"It's beautiful," murmured Nasuada. She reached out a hand. All of a sudden, Arya's hand flashed out, gripping the other woman's wrist.

"Don't touch," she growled, "We need to see who the dragon hatched for."

"Yes, of course," said Nasuada. She withdrew her hand silently.

"It's for Arya!" Exclaimed Eragon. He had noticed the way the dragon only had eyes for her as it stood up. Arya's eyes widened.

"It can't be!" She gasped.

The dragon walked up to Arya and nudged her hand. The black-haired woman threw her head back in a silent howl. Eragon empathized; he had been through this before. Moments later, Arya's head came up, and she looked at her hand, amazed. A circle glowed white against her already pale skin. As Nasuada and Eragon watched, the circle slowly returned to the normal silver color normally seen on Riders.

_Greetings, new Dragon Rider_, said Saphira, dipping her head. Eragon and Nasuada greeted Arya the same way.

"I will name you Fyrea," whispered Arya to her dragon, an obvious female.

**I hope you liked this chapter, and the ones before it. If not, then I don't know what to do. I will keep writing, though. .**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Thank you, everyone, for the reviews! I really appreciated them!**

**This chapter will be from Murtagh's POV, because I think he deserves it and because Draco lucis asked, too. :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Murtagh's POV**

Murtagh had enjoyed his day off, but it was time to get back to work. Galbatorix demanded it.

_Come on, Murry, _murmured Thorn, nudging Murtagh gently with his ruby snout. Murtagh groaned and sat up, quickly pulling a shirt on. He broke his fast in his room before reporting to Galbatorix's throne room.

"Ah, Murtagh. There you are," boomed the tyrant of Alagaesia as the black-haired man trotted into the throne room with Thorn following. "Ready to get back to work?" Murtagh knew he would have no choice but to nod, so he did.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. There's been a disturbance by Dras-Leona. Go check it out," Galbatorix said. He leaned back, clearly dismissing Murtagh, who backed out of the room.

_The disturbance must be pretty big to send us out,_ commented Murtagh to Thorn.

_Yes, you're right. I wonder what it could be,_ Thorn replied.

_Well, only one way to find out,_ Murtagh said. He and Thorn went to the dragon hold, where Shruikan was. The giant black dragon had gotten very surly over the years, but he seemed nice enough to Thorn and Murtagh. The pair greeted Shruikan and went to the ledge of the hold, where the dragons could take off and land easily. Murtagh quickly saddled Thorn, and they took off, headed west for Dras-Leona.

The city was burning; smoke was everywhere. It suffocated Murtagh, but he quickly cast a spell to filter the air in front of him and Thorn.

_Thorn, try to land somewhere. I can search the city for the threat_, Murtagh suggested. Thorn veered towards the outside of the city and landed just outside the wall. Murtagh closed his eyes and extended his consciousness into the city. He was wary of every mind he encountered, for each one could be the threat.

Then he found it.

**Sorry I ended the chapter rather abruptly. I don't want each chapter to be too long, otherwise some of you might get bored. There's some detail I want to add in the next chapter that might make this too long.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I hope it didn't take too long. :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Murtagh's POV**

The mind was strongly shielded, and was different from every other consciousness in the city. It stood out. Strongly. Murtagh frowned.

_Do you feel that?_ He asked Thorn, sending an impression of it.

_Yes. This person must have power. You need to be careful._ Thorn replied. Murtagh nodded, and started walking towards the source. It was near the center of the city, in one of the places there was the least smoke. Thorn followed Murtagh in the sky, using his sharp eyes to keep track of his Rider through the smoke.

Murtagh reached the edge of the center of the city. Standing right in the middle of it was a girl. Her face wasn't clear here, but she looked fit and strong. There was no question about it: she was the person with the strongly shielded mind. Murtagh thought quickly and decided to disguise himself as a citizen of Dras-Leona.

_Cover me._ He said to Thorn. Almost instantly, Thorn got Murtagh's plan and moved in to fly directly over where he was. Murtagh cast a spell to disguise himself, and trotted into the square.

"Hey!" He called to the girl. She turned around, aiming a bow and arrow at him. Murtagh raised his hands uneasily. "Woah! I didn't do anything. But do you know who caused this fire?" The black-haired girl pursed her lips and narrowed her ice blue eyes before replying in a cold voice, "I did. Do you have a problem with this?"

_Move in, Thorn. Scoop her up with your claws, will you?_ Thorn slowly descended above the girl, making sure she didn't notice his shadow.

"Yes, I do have a problem with you. His Majesty King Galbatorix has a problem with you, and he sent me, his Dragon Rider to capture you." At these words, Thorn swooped in and grabbed the girl in his claws. She shrieked and dropped her weapons. Murtagh sprinted over to Thorn and jumped into the saddle. He severed the energy fueling the spell, and returned back to his normal appearance.

They arrived at the palace a few hours later.

"Your Majesty, I have captured the person causing the disturbance," Murtagh said, kneeling on one knee in front of King Galbatorix, who didn't appear interested.

"Fine. Now put her in the dungeon." Murtagh nodded and backed out of the room with Thorn and the guards holding the girl.

"I can take it from here," Murtagh told the guards. They nodded and let go of her. She instantly tried to make a run for it, but Thorn pinned her down before it was too late.

_Try to run and we will have to kill you,_ said Thorn, extending his consciousness so that it overwhelmed her defenses. She gulped and got up, her icy eyes burning. The pair led her to the dungeon. Thorn had to leave Murtagh because he was too big to fit in the dungeon. The Rider led the girl to a cell and put her in it before locking the cell with a key and giving it to the warden. Murtagh was about to leave when he remembered something.

"Oh, I never asked you your name," he said courteously. The girl glared at him.

"Why would I give you my name?" she asked. Murtagh's expression fell.

"Because I deserve some kindness. I never chose to become Galbatorix's slave." He whispered softly. The girl's expression softened somewhat, but not completely.

"Call me Karyna," she said, holding on to the bars and extending her hand. Murtagh took it and they shook hands. He left, looking back at Karyna before leaving and joining Thorn outside.

**Whew! That's my longest chapter yet, I think.** **See ya next time! Rather…not see, probably something else.**

**Oh yeah, review, please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'll try to make my chapters longer, as suggested.**

**Chapter 5**

_I found out her name. It's Karyna. Cool name, isn't it? _ Murtagh said to Thorn. The two were walking back to the dragon hold, where Thorn lived. Murtagh's room was next to it.

_Yeah? And why are you telling me this?_ Asked Thorn sarcastically. Murtagh snorted.

_No reason_. He replied, blushing. Thorn made a rumbling sound deep in his chest, and the two walked in silence. Once at the door, Murtagh and Thorn parted ways.

The Rider entered his room and changed, washing his face with water. He got into bed a few minutes later.

Murtagh wondered why he cared so much about the girl. She was pretty enough, but that was about it. Then he shook his head. Who was he kidding? He had fallen for her almost immediately. Though she seemed cold, he wondered if there was another side to her.

_Murtagh!_ A voice shattered his thoughts. It was Thorn.

_What?_ He replied, disgruntled.

_Could you please stop broadcasting your thoughts? Some people actually want to sleep tonight_.

_Oh, sorry._ Murtagh sighed and rolled over on his bed. He drifted off to sleep.

The next day was very uneventful. Galbatorix didn't need them, so Murtagh and Thorn were free to relax. Murtagh joined Shruikan and Thorn in the dragon hold.

_Do you want to relax today?_ He asked Thorn.

_Yes, that would be nice, I think._ The red dragon replied. Shruikan glanced at them, seemingly annoyed, and looked away. Murtagh closed off their connection so that only the two of them could hear the conversation.

_Since it's so boring,_ Murtagh said a few minutes later, _do you think it would be okay to visit Karyna today?_

_Sure, but I'll stay here. I can't fit in the dungeon anyways._

_ Oh._ Murtagh took a deep breath. _I'll be going, then._ He got up and walked out of the dragon hold, saying bye to Thorn.

"I'm looking for that girl that I put here yesterday," Murtagh told the warden. The heavyset man nodded and gave him a key.

"Karyna? It's me, Murtagh." The dark-haired man said, walking towards the cell where Karyna was. He rounded the corner, and stopped.

The girl with the black hair was gone.

**Rather nice cliffie, dontcha think? I hope this chapter was long enough…**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry guys! I haven't been on in a long while! Life has been really busy. I'll try to be on more often, but it's not a guarantee…sorry. D:**

**I'm currently wavering between Eragon's POV and Murtagh's. I guess I'll have to make the decision myself. ;)**

**Chapter 6**

**Murtagh's POV**

"Karyna?" Murtagh called in a whisper. _This__is__definitely_not_good,_ he thought to himself. _Galbatorix__will__have__my__head!_

"I've been waiting for you. What in the name of Galbatorix's pants took you so long?" Karyna's soft voice whispered from Murtagh's shoulder. The latter whirled around, a little startled. His red cloak billowed behind him. Standing there, about 10 feet away, was the black-haired girl Thorn and Murtagh had captured yesterday.

"Wow, you sure can curse," the Dragon Rider said nervously, "But how the heck did you get out?"

"Simple. I picked the lock with a wire. I always carry one with me." She replied, tilting her head playfully. "Now can I escape, or what? Don't you want to come with me?" Murtagh considered it for a moment, then shook his head.

"I really want to, but I shouldn't. I wish I could." He grimaced.

"But doesn't Galbatorix bind you with your true name? The spell he cast doesn't work anymore. Actually, Thorn isn't affected either." Karyna said. Murtagh gaped at her.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh, I haven't told you. I have a special ability, which means I can detect when other people's true names have changed. And yours have changed. I have no idea what it is, but you can leave now. We can go to the Varden!"

Murtagh shook his head. A few moments later, he felt it. A new freshness was around him; something that wasn't there before. _Thorn!_ He called.

_What?_ Murtagh's partner asked.

_We__can__leave.__I__'__ll__explain__later.__Karyna__'__s__coming.__Get__the__saddle.__We__'__re__going__to__Eragon._ Murtagh say. With these words, he grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her upstairs.

**Please review!**

**And I promise, next chapter will be in Eragon's point of view, for the people that have forgotten him and for the ones that have always preferred him. ^.^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ahh! I'm so so so so terribly sorry! Life has been so busy! But I'll try to make time for this, since it's Thanksgiving and all that. :)**

**So, this chapter will be in Eragon's POV, for those of you that have forgotten.**

**Chapter 7**

**Eragon's POV**

"Arya! Come on! We need to work on Fyrea's strength!" Eragon was really concerned. Arya's dragon seemed very sickly, and he and Saphira were helping them as much as they could. Arya herself wasn't feeling very well, either.

"Yeah! I'll be there soon!" Arya called back. She emerged moments later, wearing her usual gear.

_Saphira,__could__you-_

All of a sudden, there was a roar above the camp. It was Thorn.

The camp reacted by throwing itself into instant pandemonium. Hunting horns sounded, and it wasn't uncommon to see men crashing into each other on their way to the wattle field. Moments later, King Orrin rode by on his white stallion, followed by Nasuada on her black one.

"Eragon! Thorn is here! Murtagh and one other are on his back! Come!" The Varden leader called. Eragon nodded.

"Arya! Go! Grab Fyrea! We have to be ready!" Eragon shook Arya by the shoulder, then turned to vault onto Saphira's back. The elf had run off. Saphira grunted.

_Be__more__gentle,__would__you,__little__one?__I__'__m__not__a__useless__frail__horse._

Eragon chuckled. _I__'__m__sorry._ Then his tone hardened. _We__have__to__be__ready__for__Thorn.__We__weren__'__t__last__time._

Saphira twisted her head around to look at him. _We__are__ready__now,__little__one.__We__have__almost__endless__reserves__of__energy._ She sent Eragon a picture of Blodhgarm and his elves, then Arya and Fyrea. _In__fact,__we__are__stronger__than__ever__before.__Do__not__worry._

The Dragon Rider allowed himself to relax. _Then__go,__Saphira!__We__shall__meet__him__on__the__battlefield._ Then he thought of Murtagh, and how good friends they had once been.

**Murtagh's POV**

It was flattering to think that all of the Varden's forces needed to meet him on the battlefield, but they didn't know why Murtagh was coming.

_Thorn.__Could__you__land__on__the__field__outside__the__Varden?__Stay__away__from__the__arrows__and__spears._

Thorn complied, landing with a loud boom. Karyna jumped, tightening her arm around Murtagh. He was now hyper-aware of her.

"Varden! I come with a preposition." Murtagh had magically amplified his voice. Then he noticed Saphira and Eragon fly in. A smaller green dragon seemed to fly behind them. What was this?

Murtagh realized he needed to calm himself. Looking back at Nasuada and King Orrin, he nodded to them.

"I want to join the Varden. To help defeat King Galbatorix."

**Wow! This is awesome! It's feels great to write again! :P**

**I'm so sorry again that I haven't updated in a long time.**

**Please please please review! I need it, and I'll be so happy to know that at least someone's reading this story. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 8

**Oh man. I just realized there aren't any spaces between the italicized words. Does anyone know how to fix this? I'm not sure what's happening. I guess putting periods in between the words might help…I'll do that for now.**

**Yes, another chapter! On the same day! Even though it may be a little late over here where I live. :D**

**Review! Please! *hopeful look***

**Chapter 8**

**Eragon's POV**

His eyes widened. This couldn't be. His half-brother was joining the Varden! What was Galbatorix planning this time?

_Saphira.__Land.__in.__front.__of.__.Thorn...them,too._

_ Yes,._

The blue dragon landed in front of the red dragon. Fyrea landed right beside them. Arya ran up a few moments later. She couldn't ride on Fyrea just yet.

_Oh!.!__We__'__...!_Fyrea squealed, broadcasting her thoughts. Thorn snorted in response.

_I__'__.evil.__.think.__I__'__.now,__._ He said, leaning down so his nose almost touched Fyrea's tiny one. She shrank back.

"Alright, Murtagh," Eragon said, cutting in. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"I told you. I'm joining the Varden. King Galbatorix does not bind me anymore. I am free. And I want to annihilate the King."

"Then who is that woman behind you?" Eragon motioned to a black-haired woman.

"Her? She's Karyna. She set me free, and we both came to join the Varden."

Eragon narrowed his eyes at her. She stared back at him, expression hard.

"Then if you are so sure, please allow me to examine your minds." He came to his conclusion quickly. Murtagh shrugged in response.

"Fine."

Eragon carefully extended a mental probe, moving it towards Murtagh's mind. He found it unshielded, and entered. He sifted through Murtagh's memories of leaving Galbatorix, what the service was like, the emotions he and Thorn had felt. It seemed like ages until Eragon was sure Murtagh was serious. Pulling back, he opened his eyes and nodded to Murtagh.

"You and Thorn are fine. I will need to check…Karyna." Eragon hesitated a little bit before he said her name. It sounded very familiar.

The girl shrugged and stared at him. Eragon proceeded. He withdrew very quickly, only a few moments later.

"You are fine, too."

_.__?_

_ Nothing._

Murtagh smiled.

"Brother, I am glad to be a part of the Varden. I will do my duty well. I am sure Karyna and Thorn will, too."

"Well, this is…interesting." Arya spoke up. She smiled at the three newcomers. "I'm sure I would like working with you. Nasuada should be here very soon to have you take your vows." The elf patted Fyrea absent-mindedly.

Murtagh seemed like he was about to choke, Eragon noticed.

"That's-that's-she's- your dragon?" He asked. Arya nodded in return.

"We stole the egg, and she hatched for me."

Murtagh nodded, eyes wide.

"Murtagh. Please come with me. Thorn can stay here, and the woman may come too. Your vows, please?" Nasuada said, riding up on her horse.

The two took the vows, and Eragon watched them stand up.

Murtagh was now part of the Varden.

**Eeee!~**

**Murtagh's bringing Galbatorix down!**

***koffkoff*…I mean…you'll see…:P**

**Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
